


Injudicious

by silver_cyn



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cyn/pseuds/silver_cyn
Summary: “Do you know what you’re doing, Suoh?” Kusanagi asks him, but Suoh can't hear him. He only sees Munakata gasping, clutching desperately at him as release arches his back.





	Injudicious

_Ill-considered._

Munakata stares at Suoh, and Suoh sees the look in his eyes. Recognizes it for the same emotion that draws him to Munakata.

Suoh buries both hands in the blue night silk of the other’s hair, angles his face to deepen the kiss even as Munakata presses closer, leaving not a breath of space between them. Desire’s a wordless language their hands and lips know fluently.

Clothes drop carelessly to the floor as their bodies follow an invisible line to the bed, falling onto it in a tangle of limbs.

There’s heat running through their veins, pounding in their ears, drowning out everything but the need.

To.  
  
_Touch_. 

_Ill-advised._

_“Do you know what you’re doing, Suoh?” Kusanagi asks him, but Suoh can't hear him. He only sees Munakata gasping, clutching desperately at him as release arches his back._

_“This is unlike you, Captain - to be so distracted. Is there something you’d like to talk about?”_

_She’s asking, but Munakata sees knowledge in her eyes._

_“No, Lieutenant,” he says._

_“Sir...it’s dangerous…”_

_He holds her gaze._

_“I know.”_

_She bows her head in defeat as he sweeps by without another word._

                                                                                                                          

Their bodies twist among the sheets, straining to get closer, ever closer. Their hands touch each other, rough and needy, eliciting gasps that are swallowed up in heated kisses. The petty need for air forces them apart briefly and only by the barest of inches. Munakata’s on top, and for once he takes it slow, riding Suoh in a way that makes them lose it a little more wildly. Only near the end does he pick up the pace, and Suoh’s only too happy to help, to rock against the downward motion of Munakata’s hips, again and again, faster (gasp), _harder_ , until... 

When it’s over, Munakata half falls, half slumps to Suoh’s side. He embraces the warm afterglow and small aftershocks of pleasure with an easiness that comes from finally accepting the insanity that is their relationship. 

For his part, Suoh’s always accepted things for as they are, no matter how contrary they might be. So naturally he accepted things between him and Munakata from the start. Still, their friends aren’t wrong, and their roles as kings remain the same. Suoh’s recklessness, Munakata’s duty. Suoh knows where this is leading, and he might just be the only one because despite how smart Munakata is, he’s incredibly stubborn when it comes to--

Abruptly Suoh turns to Munakata, who by now has drawn a cigarette, and is waiting expectantly.

Suoh extends a hand, flicks a finger against the other’s cigarette.

“Last time?” 

Munakata deliberately holds Suoh’s gaze as he takes a deep drag before exhaling in a smooth curl of smoke. And Suoh thinks, with a tightening in his chest, maybe he does know, and maybe this is...

“Don’t say such silly things.”

Amber eyes flare gold with heat.  

Suoh grins, the searing fire of his want eagerly, _viciously_ consuming any lingering warnings to nothing, not even a trace of a whisper is left. Instead, he does what he always does when he wants something…He reaches for it.

 Ill-fated.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated notes:
> 
> Inspiration: Crazy in Love by Beyonce. (Fifty Shade version)
> 
> Also, my Sesshomaru fangirl came out in Munakata's last words to Suoh as those were the exact words Sesshomaru said to Rin in Inuyasha episode 169: Forever with Lord Sesshomaru. The stories and characters are worlds apart, but I thought those words were the perfect response to Suoh's question. 
> 
> I only used their last names. I don't know why, I just liked the flow of it better. 
> 
> Recently got into K fandom, and I love it! ^_^


End file.
